Parents often want to know how old their child is at any given moment. Relying on personal memory is often not satisfying, particularly when there are many children to keep track of or when a fine resolution of the child's age, e.g., in terms of months, weeks, and days, is desired. Timers such as those found in general purpose stop watches can be used to track relatively short periods of time, i.e., hours and minutes. However, these battery operated devices are not suitable for tracking the relatively long period of time, months and years, associated with the life of a living being. There are other devices such as personal digital assistants which can be programmed to count down to an event, such as the year 2000 A.D., from months in advance. However, these are also for general purpose use and do not include certain functionality that is dedicated to the needs of prospective parents and their new born child.